


SEE YOU TOMORROW

by PETITLAPIN120



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PETITLAPIN120/pseuds/PETITLAPIN120
Summary: Friends can make mistakes, all no matter what, but the important thing is that they are willing to admit their mistake and try to start over. Even if this person now hates him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Invader Zim belong to Jhonen Vasquez. The story is mine.

"I... I had no idea..."  
Gretchen groaned in the midst of her crying, the sky was gray and the mud beneath her feet dirtied her shoes, but that was the least of it.  
The important thing now was that he would never have a chance.  
"I am sorry"  
She cried again.  
"Gretchen...", Louie sat down beside her, looking at her without knowing what else to say, she was crying.  
This day had been fantastic, an open sky filled with sunshine, an amusement park inviting people to enter. Friends with whom to share the happiness of the summer.  
It must have been a fantastic day.  
"Sorry..." whispered Louie putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
I did not know what else to say.  
"¡Get away from me!" Shrieked Gretchen, scowling at him, "¡you invited me here! ¡this is all your fault!"  
She moved away from her side and buried his face in his hands to cry again. Her pink hair fell beautifully over her shoulders, her green skirt was wrinkled, her face had abandoned all trace of her former joy.  
Louie looked down and gritted his teeth.  
Yeah, maybe it was all his fault.  
¿Who would know that she liked Dib?  
¿Who knew that it would hurt to see him next to Nyx?  
¿Who would know that just that day, just this very day, when his plan to bring Nyx and Dib together would finally work?  
He was not blind, he knew of mutual interest among his companions, too timid. Especially Dib.  
He thought he was doing her good and at the end of the day it seemed.  
He did not tale that by inviting Gretchen, it would darken his day, it would damage his heart.  
Oh, good heavens.  
Maybe he had been blind all this time. A clumsy, stupid and inconsiderate blind man.  
Gretchen groaned once more through tears of pain.  
"I had no way of knowing, the truth..." Louie whispered and then looked at her, "¿why did not you tell me?"  
She sat up, her nose ringing loudly, her cheeks they were red as her eyes. She answered without looking at him.  
"I never told anyone..."  
"I could have helped."  
"Oh, yes," Gretchen cut him short, "because that's the best thing you can do, right?"  
She looked at him mockingly, but it was obvious she felt everything less happiness.  
"You go in and get involved in people's lives, without asking and... and even blatantly ask to be thanked."  
Louie frowned at him. Feeling bitter the words of the girl next to him.  
"I'm sure he would have liked it," Gretchen widened her eyes and looked away from him, "yes, you have much more than Nyx, you were here first."  
Louie leaned over to her to hear her words clearly.  
"Watching for him, waiting for him, wanting an opportunity to tell him..."  
Seeing that Gretchen did not want to react, not even look at it, he gasps in frustration. Stifling a growl of rage.  
This silly girl.  
"But you did not."  
"I was going to..." Gretchen whispered, looking at him in pain, the sight of her blurred face squeezing her heart, "... but it was there, always giving them space..."  
A tear slid down her cheek, she wiped it away.  
"... I do not hate Nyx, but I hate you for giving them a chance, I hate you for turning Dib away from me, I hate you because you ignored... ¡you ignored my feelings!"  
"¡And as I was going to know!" Exclaimed Louie annoyed.  
"¡It's not my fault! ¡Everything that's happened was your fault!" Gretchen shouted stubbornly, "¡I hate you!"  
Louie felt itch in the eyes, shook his head, this was not about him. No.  
This was about Gretchen, Skool's shy student, who never dared to talk about her feelings. Correction... to which he did not let him talk about his feelings. And who was now suffering in silence.  
Neither of them said any words for a few minutes.  
Dib and Nyx had left. Hand in hand, together.  
Louie was insensitive.  
"I am sorry..."  
"Do not say it anymore," whispered Gretchen, wiping the rebellious tears that were still sliding down her face, "do not say it... let's pretend it never happened..."  
"¿You really hate me?" Louie asked, looking at her a little.  
"Today yes, let me hate you today, already i will see you tomorrow," sighed Gretchen, brushing her hair away from her face, sobbing a little.  
She shrank a little on herself, Louie could guess how important Dib had been to make her shed those tears. How many nights, Louie could imagine, she had longed to be the one to take him by the hand and go away together.  
And how truncated were all his dreams to have been he who had meddled among the live of his friends.  
Maybe he was a busybody. Maybe he should have been more attentive. Maybe Gretchen was right and she should leave everyone alone.  
And maybe... maybe she should stay by her side until she stopped crying.  
"I do not hate you now," Louie whispered, getting a little closer to her.  
Gretchen did not look up, but she choked a peculiar sound, a sound that could well have been a laugh as it could also have been weeping.  
"I do not hate you today," Louie continued gently, aware that a wrong word might hurt her friend even more, "I could hate you tomorrow if it's what you want, I could stop you talking if it's what you want, but with the condition that I do not hate you today... and I can stay by your side. "  
Gretchen lifted her face and caught Louie's regretful look. I sigh, smiling awkwardly.  
"You'll do it anyway," Gretchen said hoarsely.  
"Oh right," Louie smiled, "then I'll stay today and hate you tomorrow at school and on the way home."  
"I thought you'd stop talking to me," Gretchen said confused, but in her mouth a small smile was emerging.  
"I can hate you in silence and be with you," replied Louie, very sure of himself, "ingenious, ¿right?"  
Gretchen laughed. She could not help it.  
"¿Do you still hate me?" Louie asked, watching her closely.  
"Oh yeah, you do not let me lament in peace..." snorted Gretchen but still smiled, "you do not let me wallow in my misery."  
"That's the plan," Louie smiled.  
"It works," Gretchen whispered, tapping his shoulder against hers.  
She sighed once more, her chest still ached and her eyes burned. But the annoyance was gone.  
I look at the cause of all this and it seemed that everything was comically unfair.  
¿Why did not anyone tell her that her friend would bring her great misfortunes, as well as sincerity and valuable company? ¿Was humanity playing with her?  
"You're like gum glued to the shoe," Gretchen growled, dropping his weary head on Louie's shoulder, "why do not you go?"  
"You need a box of tissues," joked Louie.  
"I can not see you anywhere."  
"That's what I am for."  
"¿Do you want it to ring in your jacket or your hair?"  
"Anyone, if that makes you feel better."  
"You're weird."  
"¿How ironic not?"  
"You are not Dib."  
"You're right... I'm just your friend."  
"My snoop friend."  
"The friend you love so much."  
"The friend I hate."  
"Just for today, remember?"  
"Today and tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow."  
"That is not fair."  
"You my friend, you are not fair."  
Louie sighed in defeat, Gretchen laughed silently, enjoying her little victory.  
She no longer cried. But I still hated him.  
Sure, up to tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with this cute one-shot  
> ¿what I tell them? I only had this idea and I had to write it  
> By the way Louie and Nyx are my Oc's Invader Zim  
> that is all  
> ¡I await your comments!


End file.
